Murder in Small Town X: New Mexico (Season 12)
New Mexico is the twelfth seson of Superkyle's Murder in Small Town X series and the second one that Timmy TAR has written. It takes place in the fictional town of Fire Rock, New Mexico. Early on, there is a divide between the younger and older investigators, with 27- year old customer services representative Camellia Cruz plotting to get rid of 31-year old waitress Joyce Jackson. But after Joyce is eliminated, homemaker April Lynn and Russian-born rehabilitation specialist Pyotr Klossovsky are assigned to guard two potential victims but the killer manages to lure Pyotr into a trap, knock him out and steal his key before locking April in the bathroom and murdering the victims. April was already homesick and this is the last straw, as she decides to quit after the murders. This leads to a situation similar to the Georgia season, as only Pyotr and student Clay Cunningham are left in a position to identify the killer. In the end, Clay chooses waitress Jeanine Polk as the killer but she turns out to be the final victim. Pyotr correctly identifies museum curator Seymour Kelly as the killer and wins the game as well as a check of $750,000. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. *A yellow box means the investigator left the game and was dismissed. Note 1: In episode 3, a tie vote occurred between April and Camellia. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Rhett chose to send April out to play the Killer's Game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Joyce to join her. Note 2: In the finale, Clay and Odette didn't vote against each other. Because Pyotr was immune (as he was chosen by Tarun to be the lifeguard), there was no reason to vote and Clay and Odette were immediately handed their maps. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 3: The investigators were assigned to protect Thomas and Marisol from the killer, but after being separated, the killer was able to murdered the Martinezes as he had planned. Note 4: In Episode 5, Nathalie Rae married Martin Pawelson, becoming Nathalie Rae-Pawelson. Note 5: Coral was going to be Seymour's final victim, but Pyotr rescued her before he could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: The League of Frightened Men *'Lifeguard:' Rhett *'Suspect Cleared:' Walt Marble *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' April - elementary school **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Kendall - town square *'Investigator Murdered:' Kendall *'Notes:' Helen and Xavier Tyre are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Clell and Maxine Hoytenberry find the crime scene and Helen's body while students Devon Harlow and Jazz Snyder find Xavier's body later on. Xavier appears to have been shot and a plant is found with the body, which is later revealed to be an eggplant by botanist Enid Snyder, Jazz's mother. At the crime scene, Pyotr finds a cat bowl and later the investigators find the cat, Duchess, killed. Mayor Walt Marble mentions that Helen was rather nosy and Xavier was very quiet. Later, Coral Leeward mentions that Helen overheard a warning about rats coming if Coral's employees weren't careful and then Helen called the health inspector. Walt and curator Seymour Kelly also mention a man named Curtis Abel who went crazy and went on a murderous rampage many years ago. *'Killer Clues:' **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 21 suspects (1 of which is the killer) **2) April found a bag of walnuts at the elementary school. Episode 2: Not Quite Dead Enough *'Lifeguard:' Camellia *'Suspect Cleared: '''Agatha Marble *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Tarun (5-3) - KNMX Radio Tower **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Rodrick - Lover's Lane *'Investigator Murdered:' Rodrick *'Notes: Devon Harlow and Jazz Snyder are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Odette, Pyotr and Tarun help search for them but Sylvie Sommers later finds their bodies. Dorian Harlow, Devon's father, notes that Devon and Jazz claimed to be going to see a movie while Gerry Snyder, Jazz's father, admits that he disapproved of Devon. At one point, Coral Leeward mentions that she's allergic to nuts. While Sylvie is questioned about the murders, she gets a phone call from Marisol Martinez, urging Sylvie to meet with Marisol before a grave peril befell Sylvie. At the funeral, Regina Ghastly mentions that the Tyres spied on people while at the reading of the Tyres' will, it is revealed that all the money in their bank accounts would be left to Devon. *'''Killer's Clues: **'Tarun found an old picture at the radio tower. It turns out to be a black-and-white photo of a Caucasian man with the initials "J.P.", though this information is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Plot It Yourself *'Lifeguard: Rhett *'Suspect Cleared:' Clell Hoytenberry *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick': April (3-3-1) - Dollar Oasis Store (1) **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Joyce - Fire Rock community pool *'Investigator Murdered: '''Joyce *'Notes:' Sylvie Sommers is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, the investigators discover a note from the killer which taunted them. Marisol Martinez explains that she had foreseen that someone would kill Sylvie so she called Sylvie to save her life. Regina Ghastly reveals that Helen Tyre sold information to journalist Shelly Cooley. Later, the coroner reveals that Sylvie was killed by a short, stabbing instrument that packed a deadly punch. Seymour Kelly notes that after Sylvie died, Marisol said that she'd be the next to die. *'Killer's Clues:' **April found a piece of stationary at the store. On it was a note indicating that the writer was going to kill a man to punish him for a crime he did ten years before, but this wasn't revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: The Doorbell Rang *'Lifeguard:' Odette *'Suspect Cleared:' Maxine Hoytenberry *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Pyotr (4-1) - Prickly Plants shop **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Camellia - The Sands diner *'Investigator Murdered:' Camellia *'Notes:' The investigators ask sheriff Agatha Marble about any unsolved missing person cases involving men with the initials "J.P." They learn of three men: James Paulsen, John Pickney and Jeb Pendleton. When waitress Jeanine Polk is shown the picture of "J.P.", she freaks out. Marisol Martinez announces that she will be the next to die, so the investigators convince her to let them take her and her husband, Thomas, to a safe place. When April and Pyotr are watching Marisol and Thomas, Pyotr is told that there was a strange man in a lobby and he goes to check it out. Unfortunately, it is a trap set by the killer and Pyotr is knocked out. April goes into the bathrooom, so the killer locks her in before killing Marisol and Thomas. As a result, April quits. Later, Coral Leeward reveals that "J.P." was a child molestor. *'Killer's Clues:' **Pyotr found a yearbook for Fire Rock High School. It belonged to Regina Ghastly, and it was from the class of 2001, but this was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Too Many Cooks *'Lifeguard:' Tarun *'Suspect Cleared:' Gerry Snyder *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's PIck:' Pyotr (3-1) - Cactus Motel **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Rhett - Rock Theatre *'Investigator Murdered:' Rhett *'Notes:' Regina Ghastly and mechanic Bart Bowers are murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, the investigators realize that the crime scene might have been deliberately made bloodier by the killer. The investigators also conclude that "J.P." was really John Pickney, who was arrested for trespassing on middle school grounds, and learn that Pickney was the son of Helen and Xavier Tyre. Later, the coroner reveals that the killer brought cow blood to the most recent crime scene, while Agatha Marble reveals that John Pickney was the one who was suspected of child molestation but disappeared before they could arrest him. *'Killer's Clues:' **Pyotr found a bloody cleaver at the motel, presumably the murder weapon. Episode 6: Some Buried Caesar *'Lifeguard:' Clay *'Suspect Cleared:' Enid Snyder *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Odette (2-1) - the Tyre house **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Tarun - Sylvie Sommers' house *'Investigator Murdered:' Tarun *'Notes:' Officer Martin Pawleson and his new wife, hostess Nathalie Rae-Pawelson, are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, Odette finds a note saying "Now you can't see me," then she and Pyotr realize that the killer took Martin's gun. Clay and Tarun learn that Coral Leeward accused John Pickney of molesting her son, Hector, while Jeanine Polk's parents believed Pickney molested her despite her denying that Pickney did so to a hypnotherapist. Later, Jeanine refuses to cooperate with the investigators and when asked whether Jeanine confided in Coral Leeward, the diner owner refuses to betray Jeanine's trust. *'Killer's Clues:' **Odette found what was presumably John Pickney's body in the Tyre house, along with a message saying "I found him." The investigators left to process the body. Finale Episode 7: If Death Ever Slept *'Lifeguard:' Pyotr *'Suspect Cleared:' Shelly Cooley *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' Clay and Odette (2) - Clay to the desert, Odette to Acacia Apartment Complex *'Inveestigator Murdered:' Odette *'Notes:' After the investigators determined that John Pickney had been buried and then dug back up, the killer attacks Karlie White, but has to shoot her when she tackles the killer and steals the cleaver. The investigators ask Seymour Kelly about Pickney, but Seymour denies that Pickney molested him and notes that Jeanine Polk had been real nervous at the wedding reception for Nathalie Rae and Martin Pawelson. Later, Shelly Cooley reveals that Karlie remembered selling eggplants to someone and once she remembered who it was, Karlie planned to call the police. When the investigators talk to Jeanine, she insists that Seymour was just a friend and insists that she was claustrophobic at the wedding reception. When examining the yearbook, it is revealed that Regina Ghastly was involved with Seymour in high school. *'Killer's Clues''' **Clay found a police report, with the filer's name blackened out. It was an unfiled report accusing John Pickney of molesting him, although the information is not revealed until the next episode Episode 8: The Final Deduction *'The Final Confrontation:' **'Clay:' Jeanine Polk's apartment **'Pyotr:' Seymour Kelly's house *'The Killer:' Seymour Kelly *'The Investigator Killed/The Runner-up:' Clay *'The Winner:' Pyotr *'Notes:' Coral Leeward is kidnapped by the killer. The investigators choose their suspects and the killer turns out to be Seymour Kelly. Pyotr finds Coral tied in a chair and unconscious but Seymour arrives home before Pyotr can free her. Before Seymour could attack Pyotr, however, Agatha Marble arrives and shoots Seymour dead when he prepares to throw his cleaver at her. Coral hands Pyotr a letter which is Seymour's confession. In the letter, Seymour confesses that he felt compelled to kill since he was four. He killed animals at first and then, when he was seven, his parents brought in a stray cat and he couldn't resist the compulsion to kill it. He then confesses that John Pickney indeed molested him, triggering a compulsion to kill humans which peaked when he was seventeen. Seymour blacked out and during the blackout period, he killed Pickney. When he regained consciousness, he buried Pickney in the desert. After a time, the compulsions returned and in time Seymour decided to kill Helen and Xavier Tyre but when he regained consciousness from his blackout, he had kept Xavier's body and it held Seymour's cleaver! Seymour dumped Xavier's body but saw Devon Harlow and Jazz Snyder as he was leaving and knew they might identify him, so he killed them as well. Then Marisol Martinez claimed that Sylvie Sommers would solve the crime because she'd discovered the bodies and Seymour became nervous, so he killed Sylvie and then Marisol and Thomas Martinez because Marisol could identify Seymour as well. Regina Ghastly had been romantically involved with Seymour but later left him for Bart Bowers. Seymour tried to speak to Regina but Bart shot him down. This caused Seymour to kill Regina and Bart in a jealous rage (and while in a blackout). Then at the wedding reception, Seymour became convinced that Martin Pawelson noticed how scared Seymour was, so he killed Martin and Nathalie Rae-Pawelson, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Seymour learned that he'd left eggplants at the first crime scene when he was blacked out and realized that Karlie White had sold them to him. He then killed her because he feared she'd put the pieces together. Finally, he went to Jeanine Polk for comfort and made a comment about being so tired from staying up all night and Jeanine realized he was the killer. So Seymour killed Jeanine and kidnapped Coral Leeward because he realized Jeanine would tell Coral. Later, Walt Marble gave Pyotr a check for $750,000 and the keys to a brand-new Chevrolet Volt, as well as the keys to the town. In the epilogue, we learn that Agatha and Walt renewed their wedding vows and that Dr. Dorian Harlow had found a woman named Faith Carpenter to help heal the grief over losing his son, Devon.